Maybe this time
by mygleekheart
Summary: During the summer in NY and NYADA. What if Rachel, this time, has a second chance? From the first day, she has some friends and is finally not the loser. Finn will be back in a couple of chapters, don't know exactly when. *Rating can go up*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee… Enjoy!**

She misses Finn already. It only been about 30 minutes she's on the train. She knows that they will be together again, one day. The only thing she needs to do is to focus on school and signing, and time will pass faster.

When she is finally in New York, she goes where her dads will be, just beside NYADA. When Rachel sees them, she smiles. Good! She can smile! That's a good start.

- Hey baby, did the ride go well? Said one of her dad, Leroy.

- Yeah. I'm kind of sad but I'll be okay. I mean, I'm Rachel Berry!

They continued talking and walking around New York, until it was time to eat. For the arrival, they decided to go in a quick restaurant so they could go to the hotel after. She wasn't that much hungry, so she ate a small salad. Tomorrow, they will be looking at apartments for her, comfy and small, but not that small, so Kurt, Blaine and maybe Finn could live in it next year. Of course, Kurt will come visit her sometimes during the year. When they were back at the hotel, she called Kurt, told her everything was perfectly fine and that she will be looking for apartments. They made a deal that when she had find one, Rachel will send him pictures, because he will be living in it next year, and want it to be awesome.

When she woke up the other day, it was 7 o'clock. For her it was kind of late, but last night she was really tired. She dressed herself in a white shirt with hearts and a blue skirt and but a little of make up, just enough to look beautiful and natural. She took her purse, which contained money, her phone and all the little things that she needed for the rest of the day. She when outside with her dads and started to walk to find a restaurant so they could eat a small breakfast. She took a waffle with a lot of fruit when her dads took pancakes with fruits. When they finished, they started to look for apartments.

When the day was finally gone, she found nothing. All the apartments that she went to look at, they were too small, they smelled bad or were way to far from her school. When they were going back to the hotel, Rachel wanted to pass in front of the school, just to look at it an other time. When they were about 2 streets away, Rachel say a building of apartments that said they had some for sell.

- WAIT! She told her dads. Look at this! Maybe we can go look! It's really not far from the school, and it doesn't look that bad.

- It's not a little late, honey? Don't you want to come back tomorrow to look at it? Said Hiram.

- Well maybe it's late, but I still want to go see it! I mean, we never know, it can be the one.

After a little while, her dads finally agreed. They went inside and asked of someone could show they one of the apartment. They showed her the biggest one available, on the top floor, which was not that expensive. When she opened the door, her mouth just formed a perfect 'O'. The view was so beautiful! It was big, not that much but what she needed. A part of the living room wall was in glass, so she could see a part of NY. She was on the highest level so she had quite a view. Just at the left, there was the kitchen with the living room that was separated by a wall. On the other side, there was the dinning room with a corridor that lead her to one room on the left and a bathroom on the right. At the end of there was an other room, the biggest one, with an other bathroom, way more small. How could a place like have a low price? She turned to see one of her dad, smiling at her.

- Do you like this place? He said.

- Yeah! I could totally live in here. She giggled.

- Do you want me to take the papers and pictures?

- Yes please, Rachel said. I need to show it to Kurt before, even if I know he will never refuse a place like this.

They finally went back to the hotel, and when they opened to door of they room, Rachel jumped on the computer and called Kurt by skype.

- Hey Rachel! How are you? Kurt said when he answered.

- KURT! I FOUND OUR THE P.E.R.F.E.C.T. apartment! It's 2 streets away from NYADA and it's beautiful! We have a really nice view and everything we need! Said Rachel, really fast that it was hard for his friend to keep all the information.

- Show me the pictures. Now.

Rachel jumps out of the bed and go take the pictures from all the papers. She comes back and shows him one picture at a time by the cam.

- It's sooooooooooo perfect! He said after all the pictures were seen. But how are you going to pay this?

- Well it's really not that expensive! It fits in our budget. The owner has more than one building and he seems really nice. The one that we want is not the biggest one, I really don't want to see the others, but every time he construct, the apartments just get bigger and bigger.

After a long hour, they finally said goodbye and agreed to buy this place.

It didn't take a lot of time for Rachel to buy it. The next day, the papers were all sign and she was already the owner of the place. She was paying a part of it, but her dad was raising money since she was born for an apartment in New Work. She had stayed a couple of days in the hotel, just the time to buy furniture and all. Right now, she was with her dad, putting stuff away in her new home. She had the principal, bed, things to be able to cook, the table, couch and other little things. She needed to buy more, but for now she had enough to live there. She was calling Kurt everyday to tell him how she was and how the apartment is, but she had no news about Finn. She didn't want to talk of think about it, for now.

It was already the end of the summer and she was starting school the next day. Her place was now full and she had all she needed. She also had all the things for tomorrow. Most of her things her pink, like usual, and already had her clothes prepared. She was waking up at 5am to be ready. She feels that she is starting all over again, like when she started high school. She has no friends at the school but only her talent. The only thing she wishes it that there isn't slushies there.

The day is finally here. She waited all summer and mostly a big part of her life just for today. She is ready and on her way to school. She is wearing a blue and white dress, which fit her perfectly and has her hair down. When she's in front of it, she stops one minute and just look around, so that she can remember this day forever. Rachel is so happy right now. She enters and tries to remember where is her class but she can't remember. This school is so big! She goes to the map of the school, which is close from where she were and sees a girl with black hair, looking at it too. She goes next to her and looks at the map.

- This school is so big! The other girl says, still looking at the wall.

- I know. I just hope I'll be able to find my way one day! Rachel says, with a big smile on her face.

- Haha me too!

Finally, the other girl turns and looks at Rachel. She is a little higher than her and big blue eyes. She is really beautiful. She is wearing jeans with a white camisole and a little blue coat jacket. It fits her.

- Hi, my name is Laura Standfort, she says.

- Hey. I'm Rachel Berry.

- Well, can I look at your schedule to see if we have some classes together? Laura says, with a big smile on her face.

- Of course.

Finally, they have all the same classes. They ask help at an other girl, Marie Gomez, if she knows where is the class that they are looking for. Marie is a little taller than Laura, which is maybe the average of most of the girl. She is thin with blond and had green eyes. She is also beautiful and looks like a really good person.

- Ohh yeah. We have the same class. Come with me, she says happily.

Rachel thinks that maybe this time, it's going to be good.

**Please review! This is the first chapter and I want some reviews to continue! Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! This is the second chapter and also, Finn will come back but maybe in a couple of chapters! **

When her, Marie and Laura walked to their class, almost everyone looked their way. It felt kind of strange for her even if she didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad one. After a long walk in the school, they finally made it to their room. It was big and had already a few people, all talking to someone. They went to the teacher's desk to give their papers and then they took 2 desks, Laura and Rachel together and Marie just behind them. After 5 minutes, most of the places were taken and they were all talking to the girl next to Marie, Vanessa James, as tall as the one next to her with brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't look like Rachel, but she was gorgeous, like all of them. She wore short jeans with a pink shirt that said, "I love NY".

At lunchtime, they all went in the cafeteria and took a table, that was at the middle of the place. Everyone looked at them when they passed to sit down and one guy whistled. Rachel was shocked. Not one guy that didn't even know her though she was hot at her first day of school. For the first time, she was not the loser of the place, but one of the girls that every boy looked at them. She was kind of a Cherios of the school. Let's say that her friends help her situation here because no guy would have done that if she would be alone. The only guy that would is Finn… And now she was thinking about him again. They talked about their lives in high school and what they did. Laura was in her glee club, not a loser but not the most popular one that comes from New York. Marie was popular, a cheerleading with some friends but not a bitch that lived in Los Angeles. Vanessa did gymnastics and never sung at school. The only one that knew she could sing was her friends, that all stayed in Florida. Rachel was the only one that was a loser, but they didn't care. At least she has some friends that don't really care about their reputation.

At the end of the day, they all exchange numbers and went to their apartments. Marie and Laura lived on campus when Rachel and Vanessa lived close to the school. When Rachel entered her place, she went directly to her computer and called him on skype. He finally answered.

"Hello babe! How was your day? Didn't get a slushie?" Kurt asked.

"NO! It was really cool! I made three friends. Laura, Marie and Vanessa." She answered, smiling.

"No way… You had some friends? How did that happened?" He joked.

" . Really funny. Well I kind of got lost and found Laura at the mad of the school and then we asked Marie for help."

"And how did my favourite Rachel got lost?" he asked.

"That school is SOOO big! I don't get lost in the city but I do in my school."

They continued talking about school and stuff but Rachel didn't tell about the guy in the cafeteria. It was not a big thing after all. Kurt didn't talked about Finn either, she had no news from him since he put her on that train. He took a good choice, but she still misses him. She still feels something is missing.

On her second day of school, she met her new friends outside. The three was already there, they were waiting for her. They entered, and just like the day before, everyone was looking at them. They separated because they didn't have all the same classes, so Laura and Rachel went to one and the two others went to their own class. They chose a desk in front, in the corner of the class. When they were waiting, a girl sate just behind them and presented herself. She had chestnut hair with blue grey eyes. She was less beautiful than Laura, but still very gorgeous and unique.

"Hey. My name is Joanne Blair. Nice to meet you!" she says happily.

"Hey! My name is Rachel Berry and this is my friend, Laura Standfort."

They continued talking until the teacher arrived in the room and started to teach. At the end of the class, Joanne joined them into the cafeteria to meet Marie and Vanessa. They were already at the table they took yesterday.

"Hey girls! This is Joanne Blair. She was in our class this morning." Said Laura, when they noticed the girl.

"Oh! Well hi! This is Vanessa and I'm Marie. Nice to meet you." Marie said.

They ate and then went to visit the school. Surprisingly, Rachel knew the school a little better, but not as Marie and Joanne. It was good to be with them. They were talented, really nice. Laura and Vanessa were also divas, which was sometimes funny when they were all together. Rachel learned that Joanne was from Boston, and her boyfriend came to New York with her but he was going to an other school.

At the end of the day, they all decided to go at Rachel's apartment to study. When they entered the place, everyone was speechless.

"WOWW!" said Vanessa, finally breaking the silence. "What kind of apartment is this? I could totally live here all the rest of my life."

"Well, it wasn't that expensive! My dad made a good deal with the owner of the building. And also, some friend may join me next year so it needed to be big."

"Well let's get started" Said Joanne.

After about 3 hours of hard work, they all decided to go take a coffee just on the other side of the read. When they entered, Rachel froze. There she was, ordering a coffee, her friend from high school Santana Lopez. Laura noticed her reaction.

"Rachel are you okay?" she asked, looking at her.

"Oh. Yes I'm fine thank you." She said, with her eyes still wide open.

When she talked, Santana noticed her voice so she turned around and say Rachel looking at her.

"Rachel!" she said, walking up to her. "I didn't saw it coming! I knew you were here somewhere but I didn't want to ask you gay friend where you lived."

"Uhm. Yeah hi Santana! What are you doing here in New York? Whew you suppose to go in that Cheerleading camp with your scholarship?" She asked, while her friends where looking at her.

"I didn't go. I'm here so I can wait for Brittany next year and I just wanted to get out of there. So I see you met new friends. At least they seams pretty normal." She said, looking at the four others.

"Oh depends what is normal for you." Said Vanessa with a big grin on her face. "I'm Vanessa, and these are Laura, Marie and Joanne."

"Well hi new friends of Rachel. I bet you guys can sing if you're her friends from her signing thing school right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah we do…" Answered Laura.

"Rachel let me your phone number and your address so we can talk since you are pretty the only one I know here."

After exchanging phone numbers and addresses, they finally got their coffee. Rachel explained them that she was her friend from high school and she was surprise to see her here because she though she was at the cheerleading camp and that she wouldn't leave without her girlfriend.

After her first week at NYADA, she still had the same friends, Marie, Laura, Joanne and Vanessa. They were getting pretty close and always went to one of the apartments to go study or hang out. She also realized that she was in the most popular group of friends of the school. It felt strange to see everyone look at them but she still felt like the same person. They were at Rachel's house watching Funny Girl when Laura stopped the movie. Everyone looked at her with a confuse look.

"I think I have an idea…" she said.

"Oh really? And what is your brilliant idea?" asked Vanessa.

"Rachel should get a makeover." She said, turning her head to look at her.

"WHAT? No way! I love my clothes!" Rachel argued. The last time she did that was in sophomore for Finn and it turned out into a real disaster.

"I know you do. And I don't have a problem with that because you are my friend. I'm not making that because I don't like how you look, you are beautiful. I just like changes." She said with a big grin on her face.

" The last time I did one, it turned out into a real disaster."

"Well let's look at clothes that are comfy and that you like but that also not be the same style. Just as beautiful but with a little touch to it. We would help, of course, and you don't need to if you don't want to."

"You won't try to turn me into a slut don't you?" Rachel asked with a serious face. They all started laughing.

NO! I would never do that! Why do you think that? Laura asked while she was still laughing.

"Well that's how my last makeover turned into." She said, looking at the floor. They just laughed harder. With just seeing them like that, she smiled.

"Maybe your friend could help too. You know… Samantha." Joanna said.

It's Santana." Rachel corrected her, smiling.

"Yeah… Well she was dressed pretty well at the coffee! And she knows you so it could help. We never know. "Joanna excited.

"Okay, I'm doing it. But I need to talk to Kurt before." Rachel said.

"YESSSS! THAT IS GONNA BE FUN!" Laura said, jumping everywhere.

Rachel had to say that maybe it was a great idea. It's like if she was having a second chance. She will not turn herself into Brittany of Santana but maybe it can be fun. If she doesn't like it, she just needs to turn back with her old clothes. The only problem she has is Finn… He always loved her clothes. What will he think about it? Oh real, they weren't together anymore. That's an other reason to do it. Move on.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! This was the second chapter! I know Finn is not there often but he will come one day. Not in the next chapter for sure. I don't continue if I don't get reviews so… haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! So this is the third chapter. :D Please Review!**

The next day was already Saturday, the first day of the weekend. In the morning, they went to Rachel's place sot hey could start her makeover. They were looking in her closet when Joanne said they should call Kurt on Skype. Her friends talked about him and Kurt heard things from Rachel about them but they never saw each other.

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt said when he answered the call. "OHH! I can see you are not alone this time… well hello girls!" he said, with a big smile on his face when all the others were around Rachel looking at the screen.

"Hey!" they all said at the same time.

"I'm K…" Kurt started but Laura cut him.

"Kurt. We know. Rachel talked about you. I'm Laura and this is Joanne, Marie and Vanessa."

"Hi! Is there a good reason why you all are calling me today and that you are all together?" he asked.

"YES! We are making a makeover for Rachel!" Vanessa said jumping behind Rachel.

"A makeover? What? It been two years that I wanted to make her a makeover but she always said no!"

"Kurt, you know why I didn't want…" Rachel said.

"Oh there is 2 reasons right? First because my first one was a real disaster and second because of F…" but Rachel cut him off.

"Kurt just please stop talking about the second one." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Wait, are you telling me that they don't know… anything?" He asked, look surprise.

"I just don't want to think about that. I'll tell them one day, just not now."

"Tell us what?" Marie said to Rachel when all the others were looking at her.

"A kind of secret…"

"Is it important?" Marie asked, looking serious.

"Yes, really important." Rachel said, looking at them.

"If it's that important, I'm going to wait." Said Laura and all the others nodded their heads.

"Okay… now lets start this makeover!" Kurt said, ready to do anything that contains clothes.

After 2 hours, some clothes were in the garbage, some still in her closet and some in boxes in case she changed her mind. They decided to go shopping for the rest of the day. They went to Forever 21, Simons and other stores in that kind. Rachel was impress. There were some comfortable clothes that looked cute and were Rachel's type, but also made her look more of her age and more hot. Most of the tops were the kind of one's Rachel used to wear on dance rehearsals. There where also some that were more elegant but she could still go to school like that. She bought some skirts that were cute but looked older and some comfy and skinny jeans, short and long and some of different colour. There were some clothes that looked more like Santana's type but way less sexy and some more Quinn's type. She didn't buy a lot of dresses because they didn't throw them. They were still in her closet and they thought they were okay.

When they came back, they went to the computer again and called Kurt to show him what they bought.

"Wow! I'm impress, girls. I didn't know you four could have such style. It's totally Rachel." Kurt said when they were finished showing him.

"Well you have to know that Rachel helped us too. We didn't want to buy something she didn't want so she chose and we approved." Vanessa said.

"Rachel? Well I'm impress… I didn't know you could buy something without an animal on it." Kurt said, laughing.

"HEY! That is not funny! There are cute!" Rachel said and smiling and the same time.

"Oh I only know one person that loves them." Kurt said, winning a serious look from Rachel.

"Well I think they are cute. Just not the type that I would wear in school." Laura said, grinning at Rachel.

"Whatever…" Kurt replied.

Later that day, she received a call from Santana to know if they could see each other. They decided to meet each other that night at a restaurant and Rachel friends could come, so it would be more fun. When they entered the restaurant, Rachel saw Santana at a table of six.

"Wohh Berry, what are you wearing?" Santana said, when she saw her coming to her table. She was wearing a dark blue skinny jean with a long sleeve white shirt.

"We did a makeover today" said Joanne, pretty proud of their work. "We chose what she is wearing."

"Well I can say you are hot. Now come sit down. It's sad that there's not a breadstick in New York. I miss the free food." Santana said and every one except Rachel turned to look at her with a weird look.

"You used to eat free food at restaurants? Did you steal them?" Marie asked.

"No. It was a restaurant that said that the customer is always right so I said there was a problem with the food and they gave me more. Don't worry I wasn't alone."

"Well… that's kind of a weird restaurant… " Said Laura.

"And it was the only one so… yeahh…" finished Rachel, with an amused look.

They continued talking and after, they all went to Laura's apartment. When they were all in on the couch, everyone was looking at Rachel.

"What?" she said. She didn't like that when they were looking at her in that way.

"Can you tell us about… you know... your secret that Kurt talked about?" Vanessa said, trying to do the puppy eyes.

"It's not a secret, it's more like something I don't want to talk about, or to think about." Rachel replied, looking on the floor.

"You could never help you if you never tell us about it." Laura said, looking serious. Maybe they could help her.

"Okay… well it's about a boy." Rachel said. All her friend's eyes became big and Marie asked her to continue.

"Well do you want to hear ALL the story? It's really long."

"We have time" said Joanne.

"Okay well in sophomore, like you guys know, I was a big looser. I had a crush on the most popular guy in school, Finn, the quarterback, that was dating the popular cheerleading. When the glee club was created, I joined, of course, and he joined because the teacher wanted him to. I started to be crazy around him and stuff but we became closer. One day, he came to ask some help for his signing and during the practice, he kissed me. Of course, after, he pretended like nothing happened and stuff. To check on him, her girlfriend and her friends, Santana and others, joined. One day, he found out that her girlfriend was pregnant and she said that it was her kid, even if it was Puck's, Finn's best friend, and that he was still a virgin. We were still getting closer and I tried to get him jealous by dating Puck. One day, I found out that he wasn't the father, so I told him and he broke up with her and quit the glee club. During the competition, he came back and after we kind of get together. A couple of days later, he said he didn't want to date me. That night, I met Jesse, who is the male lead of our competitor at the music store, and started dating during that Finn was on a date with two cheerleaders. The next day, he came back to me to say he only wanted to date me but I said that I had Jesse. Everyone knew so the asked me to break so I started to date secretly. He wanted to do it with me, I agreed so I had a date with him on the same night Finn had a date with Santana. The next day, I said to him I did it even if I didn't. He said that he didn't and that he was waiting for the good one. Jesse came to my school and before Regionals, he broke up with me by throwing eggs at my head."

"That is SO mean!" Marie said, almost screaming.

"Continue" Vanessa said.

"Okay well… after that, Finn and I got together and all was good until Christmas time in junior year. I found out that, when Finn and Santana had the date, he lied to me and he was actually not a virgin. Everyone knew except me. Because I was so hurt, I cheated on him with Puck, even if it was just a kiss. I told him and he got mad at me and broke up with me. I tried to win him back but he got back with his girlfriend from last year. Just before prom, Jesse came back to apologize so we went to prom together and Finn got really jealous. Him and Jesse had a fight and they were expulse from prom. He broke up with his girlfriend and went on a date with me during Nationals, here. He tried to get me back but I didn't want to and then… wait… look it yourself."

"What? How can we look?" Asked Laura.

Rachel got her computer and went to Youtube. She searched the video of her and Finn and the kissed that missed. When she showed them, they were all in shocked. First, their friend were on Youtube and second, she was kissing a hot boy in front of a bunch of people! When they looked at her, they could see she wanted to cry.

"Oh baby, don't cry" Laura said as she gave her a hug.

"I'm okay. It's just been a long time that I saw that video. Okay now lets continue."

"Okay" They all said.

"Well after that kiss, we went back together. Senior year was fantastic. I gave… finally myself to him. We were really happy. Before Christmas, he found out something chocking about his dad. He though since he was a baby that his dad died at was but he found out that he died from a drug problem. He was destructed and he realized that I'm the best thing that happened to him and that he doesn't want to loose me. Because of that… he proposed."

"WHATT?" screamed Marie. They all looked shocked from the information.

"Do you mean like he proposed… like marriage?" asked Vanessa, just wanting to be sure.

"Yes, as marriage. And I said yes." Rachel said.

"Wait… you are married?" asked Laura.

"NO! Just wait and see okay?" Said Rachel.

"Okay."

" We were supposed to get married after Regionals. We were there but my friend was late. A send her a text and when she was replying, she had a car crash. After, we decided to do it right after Nationals. When we received our letters from our schools, I got in, but not Finn and Kurt so they wanted to stay in Lima for a year. I decided to stay with them only one year and go to NYADA the next year. When we were on our way to the church, Finn actually drove me to the train station. And… broke up with me to let me go in New York and have my dreams come true." Now, Rachel was really crying.

"Shushhh… it's okay." Joanne said, trying to comfort her even if she was shocked herself.

"It's not finish." Rachel continued. "He… went to the… army."

"Waittttt... Really? Oh Rachel, it's okay. He wont die of something, he will be just fine." Laura said.

They finally knew the story. It was hard for Rachel to tell them that so she continued to cry on Laura's shoulder. Maybe they could help her get pass her broken heart.

**THANKS FOR READING! We talked a little more about Finn in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me really happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4th chapter! This is Finn's pov, so we finally have some news from him. Enjoy!**

FINN'S POV.

Finn had spent all the summer in the army. He wasn't IN the army, he was only in Georgia to know more about his dad. He didn't want Rachel to follow him, so he took the last chance and went there. Kurt knew that he wasn't going in the army, but he asked him to don't say it to Rachel so she would join him. He learned a lot of things about him, like why he started to take drugs and who were his friends. He didn't learned shocking things through. During the first month that school had started, he was ready to go back home. One day, while he was with his dad's friends, he saw someone in the building that he never saw before. He knew everyone here. Like if the guy knew he was talking about him, he turn hi head in his direction and looked at Finn. He stood up and walked in his direction.

"Hey young man" he said. "I'm Robert. I never saw you here."

"Hey. I'm Finn. I never saw you either. I was here for about 3 months everyday."

"Ohh… Well I don't come here that often but it's been a long time. I don't live here so I only come to see some of my friends sometime."

"Ohh. Where do you live?" Finn asked.

"I live in New York city." Robert said. Finn couldn't stop thinking that this man lived in the same city as Rachel. "I'm preparing a Broadway show, and I need people to audition. When I saw you, I though you looked just like the man I need. Do you sing?" Finn stayed there, surprised. Broadway? Him? It's Rachel that needs to be on Broadway, not him.

"Yes, I sing… What play do you organise?"

"I don't know if you heard of it, it's called West Side Story."

"Waiiiiiiiit. Really? And which character do you miss?" Finn asked. He really wanted Rachel to be able to audition for this role.

"All and I need to find them soon. Do you want to audition? I don't know how… You could sing or maybe if you have a tape of you singing could be great."

"Well I'm on youtube with my glee club from high school…"

After maybe half an hour, Robert had seen a couple of videos of Finn from youtube. He though Finn was a really good singer and could be perfectly his Tony but he only need to see if he could act the part.

"Humm… mr. Robert?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn?"

"Well I know someone perfect for Maria. I'm not saying that you need to take her, I'm just saying that maybe you could consider her. She has the perfect voice and looks just like Maria. She did this part at our high school production."

"Is she the girl you were singing with in the videos? The one you kissed?" Robert asked. Finn couldn't help from turning a little red at the fact.

"Yes it's her. She lives in NY and Broadway is her dream. Her name is Rachel Berry. I would like to go see her at her school and maybe pass audition to her class, the school or something."

"I can do that… and what is her school?"

"Oh. I don't know if had heard of it, it's called NYADA." Finn said. Robert looked at him surprised.

"NYADA? That's the best art school in NY! She must be very good. I will go see her. Do you want me to say that it's coming from you?"

"No please. I'm going to Ohio tomorrow. Do you want me to give you the address and the phone number and all?"

After exchanging numbers, emails and address, Finn went to his hotel. Robert said that he would send him the script so he could audition properly and all. Finn didn't care about getting the part. Of course he would be really happy because he never though that he could do that, but he wanted Rachel to have the part.

The next day, he was already back in Lima. Her mom was really happy to see him, so did Kurt. He would tell the news to Kurt first, because he knows everything about Broadway. At first, just to be sure, he went on the internet and looked to see if all the West Side Story thing was true. And yes, it was all there, with Robert's name and all.

After diner, Finn asked Kurt if he could talk to him in his room.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Is it important?" Kurt asked.

"Well yes and no. I need to tell you something and I want you help, but you can't say it to anyone. I'll tell Carole myself."

"It looks pretty big… What is it?"

"I may or may not… had an offer for Broadway…" Finn said. Kurt was looking at him like he was dead.

"WHATTTTT? BROADWAY? LIKE IN NY BROADWAY? MY DREAM?"

"Yes, this kind of Broadway. Look, I met a director of a future broadway show and he saw me. He's looking for characters and asked me if I wanted to audition. He saw me sing on youtube and will send me the script my email so he can see if I could really be Tony."

"Waitttt… and you would be Tony? WOW Finn! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt said smiling.

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not! We both know I could never be Tony and kiss a girl and all…"

"Yeahh about that… He was also looking for a Maria so I gived him Rachel's name and the school so he could go audition there. I asked him to not say it was my idea to Rachel of others."

"OH MY BARBRA. Rachel will get the chance to audition too! Oh thank you!"

"Just please don't tell her about my part and all. Or maybe just don't say I'm back." Finn said.

"I won't. I will do like if I knew nothing."

Two days later, Finn got the script and will audition by skype the next day. Blaine and Kurt help him, Kurt because of all Broadway and Blaine because he already did the part. Blaine did a big difference. He was more than ready.

The next day came faster that Finn expected. Surprisingly, the audition went really great. It was way better than the audition for the acting school in New York City. That night, he decided to tell his mom about the part.

When they were eating spaghetti, Burt, Carole, Kurt and him, he told them.

"Humm… mom, Burt, I have an announcement to make." Finn said, looking at them.

"Please don't say you got a girl pregnant. Finn… what about Rachel and…" Carole stated but Finn cut her.

"What? NO! No.. no no no. It's about a kind of a job. I met someone that was the director of a play and he asked me if I could audition for it. I did today and it all went great. Kurt and Blaine helped me yesterday and I'm suppose to have the answer in two days… I'm not sure I'll get it but I just wanted to let you two know."

"Oh baby, it's fantastic! Where is the play? I don't know it is in Lima because someone would have told me…" Carole said.

"Oh no. It's not here. It a play on B…" Finn started but Kurt cut him and said the answer.

"BROADWAY! It's a play on Broadway! In NY! I went to make research last night and it's really true! It's a West Side Story production." Kurt said, getting really excited. Carole looked shocked.

"FINN! My baby!" Carole said, getting up and went to hug him. "I'm sooooo proud of you baby." She said, tearing up.

After a long and emotional conversation, they finally got to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

Two days later, they finally got the call. It was Kurt that answered.

"Hello… is it Robert?" Kurt asked.

"Yes it's me… who are you?"

"I'm Kurt, Finn's perfect brother. I'm really a big big fan of broadway. I did a role in our high school production of West Side Story. My dear boyfriend did Tony, but of course he can't be on broadway because he is still in high school. I'm the best friend of miss Rachel Berry and…" but Kurt was cut by Robert.

"Sorry but can I talk to Finn please?" he asked.

"He's a strange and mean director. He didn't even let me finish my sentence." Kurt said to Finn when he passed him the phone.

"Well that was a long sentence." Finn joked before taking the call.

"Yes Mr. Robert?"

"Oh Finn! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks… so about the play and all…"

"Oh yes, about that, I'm happy to inform you that you got the part! You will be on Broadway! I hope that you are happy!" Robert said.

"Y-Yess.. I-I'm really happy. I didn't though I would get a chance." Finn said, still shocked.

"Well you are a very talented young men and I also know that you have a lot of chemistry with this dear Rachel. I'm taking a plane tomorrow to go to New York and go to her school. If you don't mind, I would want you to come next week to New York. Is that okay with you?" Robert asked.

"Yes it is. Where am I going to stay?"

"Well for the people that already live in NY, they stay where they are. Because you are not living there, you have the plane and the apartment free. We already have one for you and we bought the plane tickets already. It should come into your mail in maybe 2 days. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Mr. Robert." Finn said. He looked at his family to see them looking at him with big eyes.

"I didn't get the part." Finn said. Maybe he could start his acting now.

"Oh Finn. I'm so sorry." His mom said, looking sad.

"Mom… I was joking. I GOT THE PART!" Finn screamed.

"WHATTT! OH MY BARBRA. I HAVE A FAMOUS BROTHER." Kurt said.

Finn still couldn't believe it. He was going to NY. To Broadway. And maybe he will get to see Rachel again.

**THANKS FOR READING! Some asked me to have some Finn news so this is it! Next chapter is gonna be Rachel's pov and audition. PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
